Eres único
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Poema Todos los padres quieren a sus hijos, y nuestro protagonista no es la excepción R


_**Eres único**_

Ya sé que te dirán  
Que sólo digo esto por ser tu padre  
Ya que, al serlo  
Tengo por obligación amarte

Pero yo te juro  
Que no es así  
Que te querría con locura  
Aunque nada te uniera a mí

Tu sonrisa  
Tu forma de ser  
Ese pelo rojo  
¿Cómo no te voy a querer?

Siempre tendrás que llevar a tus espaldas  
El peso de mi pasado  
Pero no me lo echas en cara  
Sino que lo aceptas de buen grado

Por ese mismo peso  
Tendrás que vivir constantemente alerta  
Pasar muchas noches en vela  
Tener miedo a las puertas abiertas

Pero aún así  
Nunca dudas en decir  
"Papi, te quiero"  
Y eso me hace muy feliz

Quiero estar contigo  
Verte crecer  
Despertarte todas las mañanas  
Y que podamos desayunar juntos los tres

Yo ahora mismo viajo  
Por todo Japón  
Sin un destino fijo  
Buscando el perdón

Y es que ese maldito pasado  
Lo único que no puedo borrar  
Lo único de mi vida  
Que no quiero recordar

Porque tú y tu madre  
Sois toda la luz que necesito  
Ya que sois la luz incandescente

Que siempre ilumina mi camino

Cambiando de tema  
Te suplico que no cambies  
Que en algún lugar de tu corazón  
Conserves a ese niño que embellecía el aire

Te quiero  
Como no he querido a nadie antes  
Y te quiero aún más  
Por ser hijo de tu madre

Quizás ella no debió  
Aceptar a Battousai  
Pero, ya no hay marcha atrás  
Esto es lo que hay  
Hijo mío  
Vienes de un samurái

No te reprocharía  
Que me gritaras mi cosas  
Por eso soy tan feliz  
Cuando, antes de dormir, me dice que me adoras

Por ello te daré  
Cualquier cosa que me pidas  
Soy tu padre

Tan sólo espero a que decidas

Esta carta  
Algún día a tus manos llegará  
Por eso la acabaré  
Recordándote algo que  
Digan lo que digan  
Nunca debes olvidar

Hijo mío  
Aunque te parezcas a todo el mundo  
Tú eres especial  
Eres único

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas de nuevo, amigos. Si hace poco os dejaba una versión vista por Kenji (de joven, claro) esta es Kenshin 100, cuando Kenji aún era joven y le quería. Esta vez se me ocurrió la ide escuchando "Original Of The Spieces", adivinan de que grupo? U2, claro está. El mejor grupo de rock que jamás ha pisado un escenario. Ahora mismo estoy pensando en poemas con Beautiful Day, Miracle Drug, Pride in the name of love (que será para Saito o Hiko) y alguna que otra más.

Viendo que las respuestas a los review no es llegan, les dejo aquí las respuestas a sus opiniones de "No puedes hacerlo todo a tu manera":

**Liza nightroad: **Muchas gracias por leer y el review. Espero que éste también te guste.

**Kaoru Himura IX: **Muchas gracias por leer y el review. A mí, sinceramente, también me encanta Kenji, pues tiene un papelón encima y parece que lo lleva muy bien. Aparte, estos versos se me hacen más difíciles que los que cuelgo en la otra web, porque allí escribo de lo que quiero y como quiero, pero aquí he de ceñirme más a los personajes y por eso pensé que no os gustaría tanto, pero ya veo que no ha sido así. Muchas gracias también por los cumplidos, que siempre sientan bien XD. Por último, jamás me cansaré de repetir que a cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido musical y sensibilidad e inteligencia, que escuche U2. Yo los descubrí hace relativamente poco y se han hecho un hueco bien grande en mi vida (y en mi ordenador, en mi habitación...). Sunday Bloody Sunday... cualquier comentario halagador se queda corto... te recomiendo la versión LIVE deChicago y la de Slane Castle, en las que Bono demuestra por qué es mi megalómano favorito (Si no las encuentras, me lo dices y te las mando sin gastos de envío)(Porque el mail es gratis, no?).Y seguidores me temo que no tengo... en RK no hay ningún chico salvo yo, jeje (estoy en peligro entre tanta mujer...). Espero que éste también te haya gustado y tus comentarios.

**Yumiki-sama: **Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review. Por si alguien más ha pensado (aunque sea de broma), que estos poemas son plagiados o copiados, le comunico que va a ser que no, además, a quién se los iba a robar? Porque esta calidad literaria solo se alcanza en las tiras cómicas del ABC (XD) (Un chiste antiguo y familiar, quizás no lo entiendan). Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero tu opinión.

Me temo que ya es hora de despedirme, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

michel 8 8 8


End file.
